


Illegally in love

by now_itsjustthegas



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Also Mrs Mega is Cynthia’s sister fuck you, F/F, Gen, Lisa is a character I made up to be Cynthia’s loVer, M/M, coz like idk I don’t ship her with anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_itsjustthegas/pseuds/now_itsjustthegas
Summary: i am aware the title is shitty
Relationships: Cynthia Houston/Original Female Character, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Cynthia” Lisa said, as she snuggled closer to Cynthia under the covers.   
“Yes, love” Cynthia replied  
“Do you think...like in the future, maybe after we’re gone, people like us will be able to...you know, do what normal people can do”   
“What do you mean?” Cynthia looked down at her partner, their eyes meeting.  
“I mean...like get married”  
“Maybe one day, but there’s no acceptance for us right now”  
“I just wish we didn’t have to hide, Cindy”  
“Perhaps one day we won’t have to”  
There was a silence, Cynthia didn’t mind, she just loved having Lisa in her arms. Protecting her from whatever harm there was in the world. But Lisa’s heart was beating out of her chest, she was about to do something that could change everything.  
“Cynthia, we’ve been together for two years now...and I’ve honestly loved every second of it. You are always there when I need you, you’re like my soulmate and I just love you so so much. If it were legal...would you want to marry me?” Cynthia stopped for a second and looked at name, unable to speak. Lisa sat up, Cynthia did as well to look at her. “Cindy...um, what I’m saying is...” she reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a ring “...will you marry me? w-well not like legally but like-“  
“Yes”  
Lisa stopped, processing Cynthia’s answer and when she did she just smiled. All she could do was smile, tears brimmed her eyes. A single tear fell.  
“Love, why are you crying?” Cynthia couldn’t help but smile too, wiping the tear from the face of her now fiancée. Lisa put the ring on Cynthia’s finger, still grinning.  
“I’m just so happy...I know we can’t get like legally married but I thought we could have rings or even a small ceremony just for us...”  
“I would love that, and I love you Lizzy”  
“I love you too”  
Cynthia cupped her partners face and kissed her gently, a quick kiss but still loving, before pulling away.   
———  
Cynthia woke up to her alarm, it was 6am, Lisa clung to her but still was fast asleep,  
“Babe, I need to go to work”  
“It’s Saturday”  
“What?”  
“It’s Saturday, love”  
“I love it when you call me that” Cynthia cuddled closer to her fiancée.   
“I know, love”  
“Do you wanna make breakfast or should I?”  
“You know I’m shit at cooking”  
“Looks like I will then” Cynthia smiled, trying to climb out of bed.  
“No” Lisa whined “Come back to bed, you’re warm, I don’t need breakfast”  
“Okay fine...” Lisa just giggled that she had won Cynthia over, Cynthia sat on her bed and put her legs under the covers but still sat up and put her arm around her partner. “Babe, can we talk about the...” Cynthia just gestured to the ring on her finger.  
“What about it? Do you not like it?”  
“No, not the ring...about how we could be...getting married”  
“Oh...did you change your mind?”  
“No no no, babe, I love you and I do want to marry you, but when I do I don’t want it to just be us in our living room exchanging rings. I kind of want a ceremony although that couldn’t happen-“  
“I understand, love, and it could”  
“What?”  
“Does anyone know about...you being?”  
“No...well I kind of want to tell my sister but I don’t know how she’s react”  
“Your sister is so kind I can’t imagine she’d react badly but...it’s risky...everyone in this day and age hates people like us”  
“Lizzy, if I do tell her, can we invite her to the wedding?” Cynthia laughed.  
“Of course” Lisa laughed along with her.  
———  
“This was a mistake” Cynthia thought as she stood outside her sisters house, her hand shaking near the doorbell. Nothing ever made her nervous, even when she used to go on dangerous missions. Even when she nearly died, but coming out to her sister was the most nerve racking thing she’d ever done. It could ruin her life. But she wanted to share her love, she didn’t want to have to hide, and not having to hide to one person is better than hiding away completely. She quickly pressed the doorbell, before waiting anxiously, fiddling with the button on her jacket. The door opened.  
“Oh, Cindy!”  
“Don’t call me that”  
“I’ve called you that since we were little, you can’t stop me now! Anyway it’s so nice of you to visit, you should have let me know you were coming and I would have made more of an effort to look nice.”  
“Oh it’s fine, Jo” Cynthia smiled.  
“Come in, it must be cold out there” Joanne let her in, closing the door behind them. “Come sit down, I haven’t seen you in ages, we need to catch up”  
“Yeah” Cynthia’s anxiety was building up in her chest, an unfamiliar achy feeling she wasn’t used to. She could barely choke out the one word. They both sat down on the couch.  
“You want some coffee, Cindy?”   
“U-uh, no thank you” Cynthia had never stuttered before, but she couldn’t help but be terrified.  
“Cindy, I can tell something’s wrong, do you want to talk about it?”  
“Yes”  
“What’s happened?”  
Cynthia held out her hand with the ring on, it took a moment for her sister to clock what she was saying.  
“You’re engaged?! Cindy, that’s wonderful! Do you want me to help plan the wedding? Who’s the lucky man?”  
When she heard that last question, Cynthia couldn’t take it anymore. Her lip trembled as she tried to hold back her tears but still the tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so embarrassed at the mess she had become in front of someone, she buried her face in her hands and just sobbed.  
“Cindy...” Joanna just hugged her sister “It’s okay, it’s okay...”  
“Sorry”  
“It’s okay...what’re you getting upset for?”  
She was going to tell her “We’re sisters, you’ll support me no matter what, right?”  
“Oh god, are you pregnant?”  
“No! No...I just, um...do you promise..? You’ll support me?”  
“Yes, Cindy, I’m here for you”  
“I am engaged to a woman” Cynthia began to cry again, looking away from her sister, she didn’t want to see the disgust or repulsion in her sisters eyes.  
“Oh...Cindy, that’s not legal is it?”  
Cynthia turned back to look at her sister, tears still cascading down her face “No”  
“Oh, Cindy, I know a lot of people think it’s wrong but...I have trouble believing that love...could be wrong, as long as it’s not those disgusting pedo-“  
“Thank you, Jo”  
“No problem, when can I meet her?”  
“What?”  
“Your fiancée, I’ve gotta meet the woman you’re going to marry”  
“Oh...soon, I’ll see when she’s free, also um...it’s obviously not going to be a real ceremony, like a legal one but I want to have a ceremony, I want us to meet at the altar...and be told to kiss the bride...could you help with that?”  
“Of course! You know I love wedding planning! But there’s not any guests right?”  
“No...but you know Curt...do you think he would accept...” Cynthia knew Curt was gay, his mother did not. It was quite obvious to Cynthia, she saw the way he looked at Owen, the way they were just a little bit too close to be just friends. Most people probably wouldn’t notice, but Cynthia did.  
“Well, I raised him to just accept people no matter what, but I’m not sure”  
“Oh” Cynthia knew Curt would be okay with it, but she didn’t want to cause any suspicion with his mother so decided just to ask anyway.  
“If you do tell him and he reacts badly then...you can use one of your spy gadgets to delete his memory”  
“That’s not how the agency works, Jo” Cynthia laughed, wiping her eyes.  
“Just thought you should know, your secret is safe with me”  
“Thank you so much”  
“It’s no problem, Cindy”  
———  
Curt and Owen anxiously knocked on the door of Cynthia’s office, expecting to be screamed at by Cynthia for whatever it is that they messed up on the last mission.   
“Come in”  
“Cynthia, whatever happened I can assure you it’s Owen’s fault” Curt began  
“What? No, it was Curt-“  
“You’re not in trouble”  
Both of the boys took a seat, staring at Cynthia nervously.  
“Since you two are some of the best spies, also since I am unfortunately related to Curt” Cynthia began, Curt glared at her but Owen just laughed “Uh...” Owen and Curt could sense something was off with Cynthia but wouldn’t question it in fear of being shouted at “You two are...being invited to my wedding”  
“You’re engaged?” Curt exclaimed   
“No, I’m having a fake marriage for the good of my health, yes Curt I’m engaged”  
“Congratulations” Owen commented  
“Thank you, Owen...the only one out of the two of you who has manners, but um...this is going to seem bizarre but you can’t actually tell anyone about the wedding and only 3 people including you are invited-“  
“Why?” Curt interrupted  
“...it’s not an official wedding...” Cynthia commented, Owen seemed to realise what she meant but still wasn’t sure, Curt was still oblivious.  
“What? Are you marrying a woman or something?” Curt joked.  
“Yes” Cynthia tried to keep her composure but was almost shaking with nerves.   
“Oh...” Curt replied  
“Cynthia, thank you for the invite, and don’t worry your secret is safe with us, right Curt?” Owen said  
Before Curt could reply, Cynthia interrupted “Ha! I should hope so, ‘cause I know about your secret too” Curt looked terrified and Owen almost seemed unsurprised “I see that there’s something between you two, and that secret is safe with me, and don’t worry I don’t think people would notice but since I am...” she wasn’t going to say the actual word “...I can notice when other people...”  
“Yeah”  
“I do apologise that this is now awkward...also Curt can I have a word? Owen you can wait outside”  
Owen complied, shooting Curt a look of “it’s gonna be okay” before he left, closing the door behind him. Curt was sat there, frightened of what Cynthia would say. He was scared of being outed, or losing his job or something worse.   
“Oh Curt, you don’t need to look so nervous...it’s not a bad thing”  
“Okay” his voice shook trying to hold back the tears. Cynthia got up and walked around her desk to Curt.  
“Uh...do you want a hug? I’m bad with emotional shi-“ she was interrupted as Curt pulled her into a tight hug, sobbing into her shoulder. “If it was what I said about you and Owen, I’m sorry...I’m 99% sure no one else will notice” Cynthia awkwardly patted his back.  
“It’s..it’s okay”  
“Why are you upset?”  
“I just...am scared of like...people finding out, my life would be ruined”  
“That makes two of us...three actually”  
“How did you know?”  
“What?”  
“How did you know you were...?”  
“Oh...I was about 13, your mother was always going on about whatever boy she liked at the time and just...the way she said she felt about them...I felt that about a girl, I never really cared that I liked a girl but I just knew my life was going to be a living hell” Cynthia told him, Curt pushed away from the hug and wiped his eyes before sitting down again, avoiding eye contact with her. She sat on her desk.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you know..?  
“I...I don’t like to talk about it”  
“That’s fine...anyway, the reason I called you in...” Curt’s heart was beating out of his chest “You should tell your mother”  
“Are you insane?!”  
“No, but-“  
“She would hate me, kick me out, I’d be such a disappointment”  
“She accepted me, Curt”  
“What?”  
“She knows I’m marrying a woman and...she even wants to help plan the wedding”  
Another tear rolled down Curt’s cheek “I can’t believe it”  
“This is a good thing, Curt, just having her accept you would take so much weight off your shoulders”  
“Yeah...”  
“I just thought you should know, so now if you want to tell her...you can, you could even tell her about you and Owen if he’s okay with it”  
Curt just went to speak but a sob came out, but he was smiling “You alright?”  
“I just...am really happy, that I wouldn’t have to hide around her...”  
“Yeah...you can go now if you want”  
“But I still look a mess from crying”  
“It’s 6pm, everyone will have gone home, I’m only still here so I could talk to you two”  
“Okay...”  
“Oh and Curt, if you do decide to tell her...good luck”  
“Thank you...and congrats on the engagement”  
“Thank you”  
———  
“Oh my, Curt, are you okay?” Owen cupped Curt’s face with this hand, Curt just pulled Owen into a hug, Owen was hesitant at first.  
“Don’t worry, everyone’s gone home except us” Curt told him, Owen then relaxed and pulled Curt closer. “I love you” Curt mumbled into Owen’s chest.   
“I love you too” Owen replied, pulling away slightly so he could quickly kiss Curt on the lips.  
“Oh for fucks sake, get a room” Cynthia commented as she exited her office. Curt and Owen just laughed, taking the opportunity since they were alone to hold hands as they walked.  
———  
Curt did not tell her, soon enough it was the day before the “wedding”, a Friday. Curt still hadn’t told his mother. He partly wishes he did but the thought of even bringing it up made him so nervous he could be sick. Curt was scared, scared his mother could somehow find out, although she was accepting of Cynthia. He somehow thought it was different because he’s her son, her lineage. The bloodline will end with him unless he sucks it up and gets with a woman. Owen gave him a look, to make sure he was okay, Curt nodded although his worries were still swirling around his head like a tornado.   
“Curt! Hi!” it was Barb, she was always kind to him and Owen but it could get uncomfortable sometimes since it was very obvious she liked him as more than a friend.  
“Hi Barb” he replied, he was happy to see her in a way since she was actually quite a good friend to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Curt did not tell her, soon enough it was the day before the “wedding”, a Friday. Curt still hadn’t told his mother. He partly wishes he did but the thought of even bringing it up made him so nervous he could be sick. Curt was scared, scared his mother could somehow find out, although she was accepting of Cynthia. He somehow thought it was different because he’s her son, her lineage. The bloodline will end with him unless he sucks it up and gets with a woman. Owen gave him a look, to make sure he was okay, Curt nodded although his worries were still swirling around his head like a tornado.   
“Curt! Hi!” it was Barb, she was always kind to him and Owen but it could get uncomfortable sometimes since it was very obvious she liked him as more than a friend.  
“Hi Barb” he replied, he was happy to see her in a way since she was actually quite a good friend to him. 

I headcanon Mrs Mega’s name as Joanne (Jo for short) if that isn’t clear hfhjkl  
Also midway through writing this I realised I don’t know how weddings work or what happens at them so if this is horrendously inaccurate I’m so sorry (tbf this is an unofficial wedding so they can do whatever the hell they want)

Owen nodded to show he acknowledged that she was there.  
“Oh! Hi Owen as well, how’ve you two been?” Barb replied  
“I-uh, well, I’m fine” Curt was visibly nervous, his stomach was doing flips because of the wedding. Him and Owen had promised each other that they wouldn’t drink a lot at the wedding, in case they accidentally revealed more than they meant to while in their drunken state.   
“We’re fine, we’re actually going to a wedding tomorrow” Owen mentioned, Curt nudged Owen to let him know he’d said too much.  
“That’s nice, who’s getting married?” Barb questioned  
“Just uh...just a relative of mine” Curt replied, it wasn’t a lie “Owen’s going as my date- like a friend date- since neither of us- um...”  
“Curt, it’s really not that difficult to explain, me and Curt didn’t have dates so we’re just going together platonically” Owen’s explanation saved Curt from his stuttering mess of an excuse.   
“Yeah, I understand, although Curt, I can’t believe a man like you wouldn’t be able to get a date” Barb giggled. Curt almost felt bad that he could never reciprocate her feelings, she was a very kind girl and pretty in Curt’s eyes. Although part of him didn’t trust his judgment on the prettiness of girls because of his sexuality.   
“I know, I’m just so suave and cool that it’s a surprise the girls aren’t all over me” Curt joked, Owen nudged him while laughing as well.  
“You two are very close aren’t you?” Barb commented   
Curt’s heart stopped.  
“I wish I had a friend like that, just like a really close friend I could depend on”  
You’d think Curt’s being overly paranoid but when you’re in his situation, any slight remark that could hint at someone knowing could ruin everything.  
“Yeah, anyway we better go, got some stuff to do” Owen was being very vague, Curt could tell he was running out of excuses for Barb.  
“Oh okay, I’ll see you guys on Monday, bye Owen and... bye Curt” she seemed sadder that Curt was leaving. He offered her a goodbye hug so he wouldn’t feel as guilty for just leaving her. She accepted it (obviously), then he and Owen left.  
———  
They got in the car to go back to Curt’s apartment. Owen’s actual house was in England so he stayed with Curt whenever he was in the US. Owen was a surprisingly good driver, considering in England they drive on the other side of the road.   
“Fuck...” Curt breathed out  
“You alright, love?”  
“Yeah I....no”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I feel bad, really bad, for Barb. She’s really nice and I’m hurting her by not reciprocating her feelings but I never could like her like that because...” he stopped, he had been talking very fast but slowed down at the end. “...I just wish I was like everyone else”  
Owen took Curt’s hand in his own “If you were like everyone else...I wouldn’t have you”  
“You are the only thing that’s keeping me from taking myself to conversion therapy” Curt joked  
“I know you’re joking, love, but please never take yourself to that. We know in our jobs...there are risks and if I were to ever...”  
“Don’t say it”  
“If I’m ever not here...don’t go to that, please Curt”  
“Okay”  
“That shit doesn’t even work”  
“Yeah, probably”  
With that they arrived at Curt’s, getting out of the car and going inside.  
———  
The day of the wedding. It was finally here. Lisa and Cynthia were too excited for words. Joanna had planned it all, it was to take place at Mrs Mega’s safehouse. She had a big room that was enough like a hall and she used dining room chairs to create rows to recreate the look of a wedding scene. Cynthia hadn’t seen Lisa’s wedding dress, despite it not being an actual wedding they still stuck to the superstition about not seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding. Although there was two brides. Cynthia opted for wearing a suit instead, she “didn’t care for that flow-y, flowery bullshit” (a quote from her) and preferred to just look smart. Buying the suit was awkward since Cynthia and Joanne (she “just had to help Cindy with her wedding outfit) had to keep pretending they were buying the suit for Cynthia’s (non-existent) husband-to-be. It would have been fine if the sales person wasn’t so goddamn nosy. 

Everyone was nervous.  
Cynthia was nervous since it’s her wedding.  
Lisa for the same reason.  
Curt’s fear of getting outed.  
Owen had a similar fear, except at least his mum wasn’t going to be there.  
Joanne just wanted to wedding to go smoothly.  
But they all were nervous.  
———  
Curt and Owen arrived at the door. Owen was wearing a navy blue suit jacket with matching trousers and a light blue floral patterned shirt. Curt was dressed similarly, the same as owen except his shirt was plain white (Owen was being a little bit extra, as always). Mrs Mega opened the door.  
“Oh boys! You both look so smart! Come in, come in.”  
“Thank you for arranging this all for Cynthia and Lisa, Mrs Mega, I’m sure it means a lot to them” Owen said  
“Oh, no problem Owen, at least maybe some of your manners will rub off on Curtis”  
Owen smiled at Curt smugly, Curt just rolled his eyes.  
———  
They were both a bit early so Mrs Mega said they could wait in Curt’s room while Cynthia and Lisa were still getting ready.   
“Do you ever think about marriage?” Owen asked calmly  
Curt nearly choked on his own spit “Well- uh- I-“  
“Oh...never mind, just forget I said anything”  
“No no no, if you’re asking if like...we could ever do something like this...one day...yeah”  
“Yeah...”  
“I love you, Owen”  
“I love you too”  
“Curtis!” Then they heard Curt’s mum, Curt quickly scrambled to get away from Owen. Owen didn’t really understand why Curt panicked so much, they were literally just sitting next to each other, but Owen didn’t say anything. “You boys can come down now”  
“Okay, mom”

**Author's Note:**

> i know this ends at a rlly awkward place but i rlly want to post smth before my followers hate me


End file.
